Personal Maid
by WyvernMyth
Summary: What if Subaru chose to have Rem as his personal maid? How would Ram react? Would Rem still fall in love with Subaru? You'll have to read to find out. RemXSubaru. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"In thanks for saving Emilia-sama, you can ask of anything for your reward!" Roswaal announced. I thought for a minute. I had already chosen to stay as a guest, and work as a butler. Then a thought came to mind. "I wish to have Rem as my personal maid!" I said. Instead of sneezing or hiccuping, Ram let out a low growl showing her disapproval. "Now, now Ram. I'm sure he will treat Rem well. Isn't that right Subaru?" He said.

"I promise to treasure Rem and to never neglect her!" I promised. Ram huffed, glaring daggers at me. "If you hurt my sister-" she began, but I cut her off. "Yes, I know. You'll kill me." She gave me a final glare before returning her attention to her plate. After that exchange there was a long silence that sent chills up my spine. I could feel the heat of Ram's eyes burning holes in my jumpsuit. When I finished eating, I stood, excusing myself from the table. I walked down endless halls until I reached my room. I opened it with a sigh. Just as I close the door behind me and sit on the bed, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Rem walked in. "It is unkind to close the door on your maid." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were following me." I said honestly, scratching the back of my head. "I'm now your maid, therefore it would make sense to follow you until you gave me an order." She explained. I laughed nervously. "Ya, I guess it would." I just sat there in awkward silence for a while. "Subaru-sama, would it be okay for me to sit?" She asked. I nodded. She took a seat on the bed beside me as I wracked my brain for something to say. "Sorry, I'm not good at conversations. Especially with beautiful girls. It's mostly because I was a shut-in." I finally said. "Shut-in?" She questioned.

"Ya, I stayed at my house all day playing video games, watching anime and reading manga. I was a total Neet." I explained, counting the activities on my fingers. She still continued to look at me with the same confused expression, but she didn't say anything. "Hey, Rem. What's your past like?" Rem froze, rubbing her arm nervously as she decided whether to tell or not. "Rem is….. a demon." She told me, cringing sightly as if expecting a violent response. My eyes lit up. "You're a demon?" I asked, both surprise and joy evident in my voice. She nodded meekly, afraid of what I'd say next. "That's awesome!" I told her.

She turned to look at me, jaw dropped. "A-Awesome…?" She echoed in disbelief. "Yeah. Where I come from they have a saying. Demons will laugh when you talk about the future with them." I look down at my lap, smiling. "I've always wanted to do that." I whispered, but I knew she heard it. "B-But Rem isn't like that." She countered. "Rem is cursed." i raised an eyebrow. How could someone so wonderful and pretty be cursed? A disturbing image flashed across my mind. I shook my head, Now is not the time to ponder, she's awaiting my response. "Cursed?" I echoed, urging her to continue.

"To be born a twin in Rem's clan is a curse. Punishable by death." She said, hanging her head solemnly. "What!?" My sudden outburst startled her, but she continued. "Twins are only born with a single horn. It is because they are not strong enough for survival." She explained to me. I nodded, I could understand that to a point. "Then… why are you still alive?" I asked. She smiled sadly as she recalled her past. "Nee-sama was powerful. She could do all the things Rem couldn't. They spared Rem in hope she'd live up to Nee-sama's greatness." She explained.

"Is that why you put your sister on a high pedestal? Because you think she's better than you?" I ask. Rem seems surprised by this. "Hai, Nee-sama is better than Rem. Rem is just Nee-sama's replacement." She said. I shake my head. "No. No one can replace Ram, just like no one could replace you. Rem, my first order for you is to be your own person and not try to hide in your sister's shadow. I want you to shine in a way she can't. You have many better qualities than Ram does. You are kind, hardworking, and your breasts are bigger." I said. She immediately covered her chest at that statement.

"That's all Subaru-sama wants? Shouldn't you be more ambitious? Emilia-sama said that you have this quality, but Rem did not believe it." She asks. "When Subaru-Sama said that he wants Rem to be his maid, Rem thought you wanted her for other reasons." She explained. "Nah, I assure you that my thoughts were pure." Rem seemed relieved. "So, Rem-rin, do you think you could show me around so I don't get lost?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow at the pet name. "Rem-rin?" She questions. My cheeks turn pink as I bashfully scratch the back of my neck. "Y-Yeah, is that ok?" I ask nervously. She nods. "This way Subaru-sama." She rises from the bed, walking over and opening the door for me.

We walk down the endless halls, her a few steps ahead, pointing out important details. Along with not so crucial details, such as where Ram had swept and dusted. When she wasn't pointing out landmarks and locations, she spouted out more useless complements and info about her sister. I mentally remind myself to always ask her anything If it came to Ram. That girl had a whole handbook in her head. Not to mention a sister complex.

If I spend quality time with Rem, she will have no reason not to trust me and if someone tries to curse me, she will most likely know. After the tour inside, she took me outside to the garden where we saw Ram cutting the hedges. "Ram-chi! Good work!" I yelled, giving her a thumbs up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rem smile. We walked over to greet her. Although I had said good job, she actually did quite the opposite. The bush was uneven, messy, and had an odd, lopsided shape.

Even Rem was staring at it judgingly. Ram paused her chore, walking up, clippers in hand, to greet us. Or mostly Rem. "Rem, how is Barusu treating you so far? Any lewd requests?" She asked sending a glare in my direction before resuming her gaze on Rem. "Subaru-sama has given Rem no trouble and asked no silly requests of her. For now, Subaru-sama is treating Rem well." She reported. Ram nodded, seeming satisfied. She turned back to look at the abomination of a bush she had cut. Rem shifted next to me, having an uneasy look. Perhaps she could fix it?

"Hey Rem, how about you cut that bush to look like Puck!" I suggested. She gave me a thankful side glance as she took the clippers from Ram. Ram stood back next to me while watching her sister do her magic."That was a weird command." Ram commented. I ignored her and watched Rem cut the bush. It took a little while but soon Rem had magically transformed the hedge into a magnificent masterpiece. And she said Ram was better than her, she should have better confidence in herself. "Woah! That looks exactly like him. Good job Rem-rin." I praise her, petting her blue hair. She flinches slightly at the foreign touch, but relaxes and enjoys being praised. I grin, feeling that everything is going well. We still have the rest of the day to bond.

Puck pops up next to me, causing me to jump. Rem flinches as well, looking around as if something had just greatly offended her. I guess she really enjoyed head pats. "Woah, Is it just me or have I multiplied?" Puck joked, placing his paw over his eyes and inspecting the hedge. "That's Rem's doing. Isn't she great?" I said, causing said girl to blush. "It is nothing, Rem was just following Subaru-sama's orders." She insisted. Despite her denial, it was obvious that she enjoyed being praised and complemented. "I do have to admit, Rem is talented." Puck agreed.

I smiled as she looked down, trying to hide her excitement of being praised. A thought popped into my mind. "Hey Puck, where's Emilia-tan?" I asked. Puck smiled, pointing a little ways away where she sat in the field, talking to the spirits. "Just relaxing a little. I wanted to see the commotion over here." He explained. He then yawned, stretching. "But it's getting late, I should get back." He waved before floating back to Emilia. I looked up to find the sun lower in the sky than I expected. "Woah, I guess it is pretty late." I mutter to myself.

I turn back to Rem and Ram, but I only find Rem. Rem catches my confused look and explains immediately. "Ram had some more work to do. She left a little while ago." I nod, folding my arms behind my head and stretching. "I think it's about time we head to bed, eh Rem-rin?" I ask. She furrows her brows. "Maybe for you, but Rem has work to do." She told me firmly. I frown. "Why don't you take tonight off Rem? After you get me to bed." I told her. She seems confused but nods anyways. "Yes Subaru-sama. This way." She holds out her arm, inviting me to follow.

We return to my room and close the door. I collapse on the bed, stretching and just laying there for awhile. "Today was exciting. I guess I'd better get dressed." I said to myself before changing into my night clothes. When I put my shirt on, I turned to the bed to find Rem sitting on it staring at me with a slight blush. "Waaah! R-Rem, I forgot you were in here. Sorry for changing in front of you." I apologize."So, um goodnight, Rem." I say yawning and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Subaru-sama." She says and as soon as I close my eyes, I fall asleep.

Dream

My heart pounded in my rib cage, I felt as if it were about to break out of my chest. My throat was cold and dry as I gasped for air. I was running. Running through the forest and something chased me. The sound of their footsteps and rattling metal urged me on. I'm knocked to the ground, biting my lip as I will myself to move, to escape. But try as I might, my body won't budge. Frozen in either fear or pain. My chest and side felt wet. I looked down at myself, catching glimpses of light pink soaked in blood. Blood bubbles in my throat as it leaks out my throat in gushes. The sound of chains rang as well as the crunching of grass. I struggled to lift my head up to see my attacker. My jaw fell open as I weazed in horror.

"Rem, no please!" I begged. She glared down at me, a glint of red adorning her blue eyes. Atop her head glowed a light pink horn that buzzed with demonic mana. With the flick of her wrist, her Morningstar flew into the air before she swung it at me. I could no longer feel my leg, my world began to fade.

"Rem, why!? I thought we were friends!" I cried. Her face was scrunched up in utter disgust, giving me a murderous gaze. "We were never friends. You don't even know Rem." She growled, slamming her morningstar on me once again. I continued to choke up endless amounts of blood tears raining down my face as my body pulsed painfully. However, I was not dying. Rem snarled, her nose scrunching up as she bared her teeth at me. "Die! Why won't you die!" She screamed angrily. A blinding whiteness filled in my vision, epanding from the corners til I could no longer see Rem's enraged face.

Dream End

I awoke with a gasp, launching up in an upright position. My heart continued to pound and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I twisted my head around wildly, observing my surroundings. I was back in my room, the same way I had been when I'd first awakened. However, Rem and Ram were not standing by my bed talking to Each other about how I was finally awake. I heard movement in the sheets next to me, my gaze wondering to the bed beside me. Blue eyes stared back at me, concern held within their sparkling depths.

There, holding my hand was Rem, cuddled up against my side, looking so disheveled and indecent. Her maid outfit was twisted about, obviously not meant for sleeping in. But what caught me most off guard was the skin I saw peeking from underneath the sheets, pink little buds poked off of them. My face turns a dark shade of red. I stared at her, not knowing what to do and soon enough, she spoke. "Subaru…?" She questioned, her eyes half lidded as she was still half asleep. I couldn't held but stare at her exposed skin, causing her to curiously follow my gaze.

I froze. When she realized what was going on her eyes widened and she rose her hand to slap me, but stopped. "G-Good morning Subaru-sama." She said blushing and looking away. "Erm, Rem, why is it that you slept with me?" I asked. "Before Rem was about to leave, Subaru-sama was shaking and crying, yelling Rem's name in agony. Rem thought it was because Rem was about to leave, so Rem stayed and ended up falling asleep." She explained. I sighed. "At least Ram isn't here to misinterpret this." I said. Just as I said this, Ram peeked her head in. "Barusu, have you seen-" she began but cut herself off as she saw their position.

Ram's eyes widened as she observed the situation, Rem in my bed, partly exposed. Her gaze yelled murder. "B-Barusu! What have you done with Rem!" She snarled angrily. "Nee-Sama, Subaru-sama did nothing. Rem simply fell asleep comforting him from his nightmare." Rem explained. Ram glared at me, but relaxed a bit when she turned her gaze back to Rem. "Rem, are you sure?" Ram asked. Rem nodded. "Rem stayed here to comfort Subaru-sama on Rem's own accord." Rem reassured her sister. Ram reluctantly left the room, giving me a side glare before shutting the door behind her. I turn to see Rem covering her exposed chest with her arms, but not putting them back in the maid outfit. "Um, Rem… I have a request." I say.

"What is it that Subaru-sama wants?" She asked. Her face reddened, glaring at me, almost daring me to say something indecent. "Let's go on a date to the village." I said. She relaxed a bit, but raised her eyebrow nonetheless. "What does this date entail?" She asked. "Well, we go to the village and sight see and eat together and spend time together." I told her. She seems relieved. "Hai, let's go on a date Subaru-sama." She agreed. "But before we go, I think it would be best if you fixed your maid outfit." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Rem and I got ready and left for the village. Today, I will find out who cursed me and why. "Alright Rem-rin! Are you ready for some exercises?" I asked, grinning at her. "Hai Subaru-sama." She said. I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Hey everyone, how about doing some exercises!?" I yelled, getting the village's attention. They gathered around and I showed them a few moves. At the end I put my hands in the air, yelling "Victory!" Everyone around me did the same and I shook hands with everyone. "Hey Subaru!" One of the children said to me. "Subaru, come see the puppy!" Petra said, pulling me along.

"Haha, okay i'm coming!" I said, being dragged along by the children with Rem following. "Subaru! Look, here she is!" Petra said as the puppy went under the fence and she picked it up. "Well aren't you a cutie." I said, going to pet her. Once again she growled and before I could pull my hand away, she bit me! "Huh, she's usually so tame. I wonder why she doesn't like you?" One of the kids wondered. "Its because hes Subaru! Another kid said. Everyone burst out laughing. I could even hear Rem chuckling behind me. "Well kids, I'm on a date and it would be rude to ignore the person i'm on a date with. So i'll see you kids later." I told them. "Aww, but Subaru!" they said sadly, but let me go.

I took Rem to one of the date spots that I planned to take Emilia to. "Ah yes, this is the perfect spot for a picnic!" i said, putting my backpack down. It was a beautiful flower glade. Perfect for impressing any girl. "So that's why you requested to bring food. I thought we were going to be out all day." Rem said, sitting down and smiling as she watched the flowers and grass wave in the wind. I sat down next to her and pulled a blanket out of my backpack and laid it down in front of us. I put rocks on each corner of the blanket so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

I then took the food out. Sandwiches Rem had made prior to going on the date. "Here you go." I said, handing her one. I of course took the best looking one for myself, although they all looked perfect. "Arigato." She thanked me before taking a bite. I took a bite and my eyes widened. "Woah, how can this be so good without mayo!? Rem, you're a genius cook!" I told her, my eyes sparkling in delight. "I'm so glad you think so Subaru-sama." She said, slightly blushing. "That's another thing you can do that your sister can't! She can't make sandwiches taste this good even with mayo!" Her blush deepened. I began to gobble them down, leaving only a few for her. "Man, that was good." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Hey, Rem. Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Whatever Subaru-sama requests, Rem will do." She told me. "Can you tell if I'm cursed?" I asked her, dead serious. "Although Rem does not believe that under Rem's watch you have been cursed, Rem will still make sure." She said, closing her eyes and focusing. My hand started to release a black aura. "It was the puppy…" she said, realising it first. She then put her hand over the bite mark and the aura disappeared. "Subaru-sama, It might be possible that the children have also been cursed." She informed me. I stood up, forgetting about the picnic. "Rem, we have to save them!" i told her. She nodded, getting up as well.

I dashed towards the place we had last seen them. By the time we got there, the sun was setting and the children were nowhere to be found. "Look!" Rem said, pointing at foot prints behind the fence. I jumped the fence and followed them. "Subaru-sama, it would be best if Rem goes." She said. "No, I have to save them. Please, help me Rem." I said, turning around and holding my hand out. "Hai, Subaru-sama." She said, taking my hand. "Alright, let's go rescue those kids!" I said, following the tracks until we were in a meadow. "Petra!?" I called. "Subaru-sama, over here." Rem said, running off. I followed her to see the kids laying in the grass, unconscious.

Rem kneeled down next to a girl and began to heal her. "S-Subaru-u." One of the kids coughed. "T-There's… O-One… M-M-More-" The boy said before passing out again. "Rem, stay here and heal them. I have to rescue another one in the forest." I told her before running for the tree line. "Subaru-sama, wait!" I heard Rem yell, but I didn't turn back. No, I couldn't look back, not when another kid needs to be saved. I soon ran of stamina and walked for awhile. That's when I came to a small clearing with a mangled dead tree in the middle. I froze when I spotted what seemed to be a foot behind the dead tree. ' _This is a trap, isn't it?'_ I thought. ' _I know it is, but i need to save her!'_

I walked into the clearing to see a girl with blue hair and a slightly torn dress laying next to the tree. I spotted a piece of fabric on a torn branch on the tree. I picked it up and as soon as I did, I heard light growling. A branch snapped behind me, making me whirl around to see red eyes glowing the the bushes. I wrapped the cloth around my hand. One raced towards me, but it bit the cloth on my hand and didn't hurt me. "That didn't hurt one bit." I smirked at it before slamming the wolf-like creature into a ragged branch on the tree, impaling it. It cried out as its blood leaked from the hole the branch tore in his stomach. "You were a bit heavier than you looked." I commented, before turning back to the glowing red eyes.

"Come get me, I'm right here!" The creatures took my invitation and lept out of the bushes, surrounding me. One by one, they jumped at me. I threw them away once they bit the cloth on my hand, but it was wearing out. One got smart and ripped the cloth protecting my hand. 'Uh oh.' I thought as the cornered me into the tree. One roared and leapt at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the end to come, but it never did. I heard the Wolves howl and roar. I opened my eyes to see Rem swinging her Morningstar at the wolves, taking them out in groups. "Subaru-sama, get the girl and run." She ordered me.

I nodded and without thinking, picked up the girl and ran towards the clearing. When I reached the clearing, it was full of villagers. They noticed me and ran to take the girl in my arms. I turned to thank Rem for the help, but she was absent. 'Huh? I thought she was right behind me!' I panicked, running back to the forest. The villagers yelled at me, but I didn't stop. "Rem! Rem!" I yelled. When I reached the small clearing I had found the kid in, she wasn't there. I spotted footprints and pawprints leading away. "Rem." I said as I started running again. I then reached a large clearing in front of a cliff. Many Wolves growled and roared, surrounding what I thought was Rem. Then a roar came and a whole row of them were butchered into a bloody mess, revealing Rem with a bloody Morningstar and a pink horn glowing on her forehead. I stared in shock before seeing a large version of the wolves grow larger and larger behind her. "Rem, watch out!" I warned her, racing to her aid.

I pushed her out of the way as the large beast attempted to make her it's bite sized meal. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Rem's face changed to one of surprise then to realization. She grabbed my hand, pulling me with her and away from the giant beast's jaws. She reacted quickly after landing on the ground, rolling over so I was off of her and dealing a blow to the giant wolf's face. It stepped back in shock, allowing her to get up and drag us away. "What are these things!?" i asked her. "Mabeasts. Creations of the witch." She told me _. 'Creations of the witch? That means they must be attracted to the witch's scent!'_ I surmised in my thoughts. "Rem, run. I'll take care of this." She looked back at me in shock. "Rem can't do tha-" She started, but I interrupted her. "Thats an order Rem. Go." I told her.

She nodded, reluctantly running and leaving me behind. "Run, and don't look back!" I told her, turning to the Mabeasts. A few ran past me, chasing Rem. I sucked in a lot of air and cupped my mouth. "Leave Rem alone you stupid Wolves, I can retu-" I yelled, cut off by Satella squeezing my heart. All the Mabeasts turned to me, growling furiously. They however do not attack me, instead the gigantic Mabeast steps forward. "Heh, so it's gonna be a one on one battle, eh?" I say. The beast runs at me and I smirk. "Shamak!" I yell and the world around me goes black. I take a rock on the ground and smash the Mabeast's eye. Shamak ends and the Mabeast pins me to the ground with his large paw. I take this as my end and close my eyes. "Do not give up Natsuki Subaru-kun! Your Shamak helped me find you." I heard a lady like voice say.

I open my eyes to see Rosawaal floating above me. All of the Mabeats turn their direction to him and he leads the away. With the weight literally lifted off my chest, I sigh in relief. "Subaru-sama! Subaru-sama!" I turn my head to see Rem throw herself onto me. "Subaru-sama, Subaru-sama! Rem is so relieved that Subaru-sama is alive!" She yells, squeezing the air out of me. "R-R… Rem… C-can't-" I say before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes to see another familiar ceiling. I sighed. I had finally survived the curse. "Subaru-sama?" I hear Rem's voice beside me. I turn to see that she has a smile plastered upon her face. "Ah, you're awake. Rem thought you were never going to wake." She says, concerned. "Of course I woke up. A bunch of Mabeasts can't take down Natsuki Subaru!" I yell, pointing my finger up in the air. "Of course not." Rem smiles at me.

"But you should not do that again. Let me take care of things." She scolded me, frowning. "Ah, sorry I worried you." I apologize, rubbing the back of my neck. She pauses for a second. "Subaru-Sama… are you aware that you reek of the witch." She tells me, looking at me with distrust. "Y-yeah. Some people have told me that but…" I trail off as she glares at me. "Are you associated with the witch cult?" She asks me.

"No, I don't even know who they are." I tell her truthfully. However, she does not believe me. "When you lead the Mabests away, you absolutely reeked of the Witch." She says. "I don't understand. What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "The Witch cult destroyed my clan. If you are one of them, I will have my revenge on you." She says. "I'm not. I swear." I tell her firmly. However, I can tell she can hear the fear in my voice.

"I do not wish to kill you, but if you are one of them then I have no choice." She says reluctantly. "W-What have I done to make you distrust me?" I ask her. "Subaru-Sama, please do not make this harder than it already is." She sighed. She raises her hand, in it was her Morningstar. "Please die quickly." I shut my eyes and put my hands over my head. "Please not again. I thought we were friends!" I muttered, sobbing. However, the hit never came.

I slowly looked up to see Rem lowering her Morningstar. She gave a look of pure pity. She pitied me so much that she couldn't bring herself to kill me. "Rem… I release you from our contract. I just don't belong here." I tell her, getting out of bed. "Subaru-sama-" I cut her off. "All I've brought you is suffering. You deserve better." I tell her. "Wait, Subaru!" Rem grabs my hand as I start to walk away.

"Rem is sorry for doubting you, Subaru-Sama. Just please don't leave Rem alone anymore. Rem is tired of people leaving Rem." She tells me sadly. I smile at her. "Okay, I'll stay. I just don't want to hurt you." I say, taking her hands in mine. "Subaru-sama, why do you care so much? I am only a simple maid." She asks. "Because…. I…" I blush, looking away.

"Rem, you are not just a simple maid. You are so much more. You aren't something to be ordered around. You have feelings just like the rest of us and deserve to be treated as such. I'm only doing what any person should do." I tell her. She smiles brightly, tears prickling the edges of her eyes. "Thank you Subaru. But I want to know what you were going to say, Subaru."

I blushed. She had stopped adding 'Sama' to the end of my name. "Well… you know. I care about you a lot." I tell her. She seemed to get the hint. "Subaru… loves Rem?" She confirms. I nod sheepishly. She beams, her face glowing like the sun as a few tears stream down her face. She leans upward and presses her lip firmly against mine. My eyes widen, surprised at the action. "Rem likes Subaru too." She tells me.

I stand there, flabbergasted. I wasn't quite sure what to say or do. She giggles at my face. "Subaru has no words? Then Rem will do something about it." She winks at me, kissing me again. She gently pushes me down onto the bed. Just then, the door opens and I freeze, ready to explain myself to Ram. However, it wasn't Ram. It was Emilia. "Rem is Subaru…" she trails off as she realizes the position we are in.

Puck floats out of her hair, covering her eyes. "Subaru, you must not ruin my daughter's innocence!" He says, backing Emilia out of the room. "S-Sorry for interrupting!" She says, closing the door. Rem looks back down to me. "Did Emilia-sama ruin the mood?" She asks me. "Yeah, sorry." I sighed.

She huffed in annoyance as she got off of me. "Hey, there's always next time." I offer her. "Rem might take you up on that." She said, turning away in embarrassment. I finally have time to run the situation through my head. 'I told Rem I love her. She loves me too. Rem kissed me.' My eyes widened and my face turned crimson. 'Rem kissed me! Wait, what about Emilia!? I thought I loved her. No, what has she ever done for me? What could she do for me? I could go with Emilia and wait for her to fall for me. Or I could go with Rem who loves me, is overprotective, and will make moves on her own. I guess it's Rem then.' I finish my thoughts with a smile.

I crawl up to her and hug her from behind. "E-Eh!? S-Subaru!? Wha- what are you?" She stiffens as I wrap my arms around her. She continues to twitch nervously. "Rem, is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled away. "N-N-Nothing!" She said, instinctively covering her chest. My eyes widened yet again. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I had no idea." I apologized. We turned away from each other and sat in an awkward silence. That is until we heard a knock on the door. I payed back down and put the covers over myself as Rem watched in confusion.

Ram walked in after the 5th knock. "Rem, is Barusu up yet?" She asked. I closed my eyes right before she looked at me. "No, sister. Subaru-sama has not yet awakened." Rem answered her sister. "Hmm, then perhaps we will have to force feed him." I could sense the smirk on Ram's face. "Force feed? Rem doesn't like that idea. She has a better idea. Sister, can you bring Rem food so she can feed Subaru?" Rem obviously didn't like the idea of 'force feeding' and neither did I. I imagined Ram would strap me down and feed me rotten food.

"You're no fun Rem. Fine, I will fetch some leftover from last night's dinner." Ram said. The door closed and I assumed it was safe, however I didn't move. Perhaps I would take a nap? "Subaru?" Rem asked. I answered with a yawn and cuddled the pillow next to me. After a few seconds I heard shuffling and the bed lightly shook. The pillow was yanked from my arms and I let out an annoyed snort. "Rem, give that-" I cut myself off when I saw Rem laying beside me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you get jealous of a pillow?" I asked her, holding back my laughter. She pouted. "No, Subaru just looked really comfortable." She said, snuggling up to me. "You know what happens if Ram finds us like this." I told her. She pulled away frowning. "You always know how to break the mood." She said sadly. "Do you not want Rem? Is Rem not good enough for you?" She asked sitting up. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. "Of course I do! I'm just being careful. I don't want us to regret anything." I told her, wiping her eyes to keep her tears from falling.

There was a knock at the door and I closed my eyes. "Rem, here is last night's dinner for Barusu." Ram announced as she came in. "Hmm, Rem is something wrong with Barasu?" She asked. "Yes sister. Subaru-sama was shaking violently in his sleep. Rem calmed him down." Rem said. "Barusu has nightmares?" Ram questioned. "Yes sister. Rem believes it is because of the Mabeast incident." There is a clatter to my left where there was a table. "Well, Barusu is lucky to have someone as caring as you Rem." Ram said and the door closed.

There was some shuffling on the bed. "Subaru, sit up for Rem please." Rem asked. I sat up and opened my eyes. She had a bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Say ahh" she told me. Instinctively I followed orders and she slowly fed me a spoonful. She seemed pleased that I went along with it. It seemed to give her confidence as she fed me more naturally. When I had finally finished the bowl, I grew tired.

"Hey Rem, mind if I take a nap?" I ask her, eyes half lidded. "Fine, but Subaru better cuddle Rem. You also have to keep your promise." She went from a pout to a seductive expression. I sighed. "I guess I'm not going to get much sleep tonight am I?" I asked. Rem giggled. "I'll keep you up all night." She said with a seductive smirk.


	4. Author's Note

So I know this isn't a chapter, but life's been rough for me in the past few months. So I'm going to re-write the current chapters and hope I get a spark of inspiration somewhere in there. I might do the same for my other stories, but I'm doing my best. I'll get working on it ASAP, and I hope I don't disappoint you guys.


End file.
